Moments: You get one chance, make the most of it
by purewater2015
Summary: You only get one chance,so make the most of it.     Their job was to defy the odds, and they were very good at what they did.  So why, when it really mattered, did they lose?


Moments - You only get one chance, make the most of it.

~ Their job was to defy the odds, and they were very good at what they did. So why, when it really mattered, did they lose?

Once, everything only happens once. It's funny he thought, we could have had so much, but you only get one chance.

_She laughed as he splashed water at her while they washed the side of a building that was covered with graffiti. He smile was like pure sunlight, and her laugh sweeter the then any birds song. She was so free, so happy, it made him happy too. Some chances, he thought, were worth taking. She was one of them. _

_Sunlight spilled onto his face as he tilted his head up to look at the sky, it was a clear day and the could in the sky were light and fluffy. The air was crisp and the sound of morning was alive with the sound of birds. The scene was perfect, even amidst war, one could find beauty, he thought looking at her silhouette illuminated against the rising sun. Orange and pink splashed the pale blue sky painting a picture of serene elegance. He couldn't think of a more beautiful scene. _

_Her shirt was splattered with blood and she was scowling fiercely. The air was heavy with the smell of blood and the ground was wet with rain. He could see everything, and as he watched her fight, he marveled, not for the first time, at her artistry. She killed with an ethereal grace and death seemed to kiss her victims. She seemed alive; her senses were on high and her weapons a deadly aura. He could see thin wires and chakra threads connected to some of the weapons, and he watched as she pulled and threw with deadly accuracy. He'd never seen anyone fight with that kind of grace, and it was then that he realized that the only time they would ever really be able to dance, was on a battle field. Their song was one of destruction, their dance, one of death. Enemies stood no chance, and there was an almost beautiful aspect to their "dance". Yes, theirs was a dance of death. _

_Their job was to defy the odds, and they were very good at what they did. So why, when it really mattered, did they lose? He wondered bitterly, they were trapped, and one of them was going to die. There was no escape and they had no plan. They both wanted the other to escape, and they just couldn't agree. Why does it have to end like this? Just when I've finally found the person who makes me feel like I'm alive. Why do I have to lose you so soon? She looked at him and said two words, just two. "I'm sorry" she said, then turned and ran, leading their attackers away from him. He could barely move, he had lost her, he'd just found her, and he'd lost her. No! But what else was there? He thought in anguish. With every step she took away from him, he could feel himself die a little bit inside. And she could feel it too. _

_They brought her body back. She was buried just after; there was no funeral. He could feel his heart breaking with each moment that passed without her. He wondered weather it was because he felt guilty for allowing her to be the "sacrifice". Or was it because he had truly loved her? He didn't know. He sat in solitude by her grave for days, pondering questions about them. What would their life have been like if she'd lived? Would they have been happy? He needed to know. He knew that he was going crazy, but isn't that what happens when you lose the love of your life? There, he'd said it, he loved her, but now it was too late. He felt so cold now that her warm smile and fiery personality was gone; she was gone from the world forever. He missed her. _

_Her face, it seemed was permanently burned into his memory. He couldn't forget the sound of her voice, the lilt of her laugh, the warmth of her smile. He thought of her last words to him, and how he never really got the chance to hold her close and tell her how much she really meant to him. He had too many regrets; they'd had too little time together. He didn't know what to do; he was lost and lonely without her. _

_He looked at the rouge nin, they smirked menacingly, they knew he was trapped. He had almost no chakra and he hadn't eaten in days. He had requested this and many other "suicide" mission since the war had ended. He didn't know how else he was supposed to go on. He would honor her memory and sacrifice by saving other shinobis lives. He had to. _

"He was brave and kind ect…" the minister said to the people gathered there. It was time to bury the coffin. He was lowered into the ground and covered with earth. Flowers were placed on the grave and the women of his family wept for the loss. But he was finally happy, he had been reunited with her. He was going to spend eternity with her and he would never let her go.


End file.
